Apology
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: When America invites Canada to Niagra falls, he isn't sure what to expect. He expected America to blow him off...Again. But what really happens is so much nicer.


Canada sighed happily as he gazed out over Niagara Falls. It was one of his favorite places because it was one of the few things he shared with his brother. _Brother..._

He sighed again, but this time it was out of sadness. America was late. Again. He wasn't even completely sure if America would show up. He had been blown off by his twin so many times in the past. It was as if America really didn't realize he existed...Unless it was convenient for him.

The nation turned and sat on one of the nearby benches. It was peaceful here, but he probably shouldn't have come. When America called he had been in a meeting with his boss. His boss isn't the kind of person to get upset, but he would've preferred not having to reschedule. Canada (and America) was going to have to learn that he couldn't just drop everything and run every time America called. It wasn't worth it anymore.

Glancing at his watch Canada noticed that an hour had passed since he arrived. He shook his head. He couldn't wait for his careless brother any longer. There were many more important things that he could be doing.

"Are you Matthew Williams?" a man in a brown uniform approached him.

"Umm... I suppose I am," Canada answered the man, slightly confused.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sir," the man told him. "I was supposed to be here about half and hour ago, but I had some truck problem... I'm just glad you're still here. Anyway, this is for you." The man reached into his bag and pulled out a letter. Handing the letter to Canada, he quickly left.

Canada sat again and opened the letter.

_Dear Canada, _

_I promise you that I didn't forget that we made plans again. And this isn't me blowing you off,  
>but this if more of an introduction to why I asked you to meet me at Niagara Falls. I would like<br>to apologize to you. I apologize for pretending like I don't notice you. I'm sorry that I pretend  
>like I don't know who you are. Sometimes, I just get... caught up in what everyone else is doing<br>and I play along... I know it isn't fair to you. You must really hate me... But I promise that will all  
>change from now on. Today is the day I make it up to you and promise, sincerely, that I will never<br>do it again. I'm going to have this letter delivered, and follow the guy so I know it's delivered safe.  
>Take a few moments to let this sink in. Please, please accept my apology.<br>If you do, meet me in the gift shop. I have big plans._

_-America_

Canada couldn't believe what he was reading. America was _apologizing _to him? He never imagined that something like this would happen. America just wasn't the type of person that thought about others or considered their feelings.

And this time was going to be different than all the other times, right? In the past America would sometimes make sad eye contact with Canada after one of the "incidents." Sometimes he'd mouth "I'm sorry" as he left the room. Why would this apology stick?

_Because he's making a big show of it_. He's putting his heart into it this time and that's the difference. It isn't just something he's tossing out in passing, so there isn't much else to do except take his word for it.

Canada stood up and looked over the water fall again. Can his brother really care enough to fix this? It just doesn't seem like something he would do.

The nation folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. With one last glance at the falls he walked to the gift shop, ready to get the "big plans" going.

"America?" Canada said softly, reaching out to his hand to touch his brother's arm.

"You were out there for so long," America said without turning around. "I was starting to think you wouldn't accept my apology. I... I've been a jerk. And...And I didn't know how I was going to make it up to you. But... I'm really going to give it my all today."

Canada hugged his brother around the waist, smiling softly to himself. "It'll be okay, America, but you know... We should really get started if you want to get through everything you have planned.

America turned and looked down at his brother. Canada noticed that America's eyes looked like he had been crying. The late letter must have really got to him.

"Come on, Lazy bones," Canada joked. "Show me what you had planned. Are we going eat?"

America nodded. "But the food isn't until later. I have some other things planned first. Have you ever been to a Broadway play? Or played with penguins in the back room of the zoo? Have you ever tried voice acting?"

"Slow down," Canada laughed. "No, I've never tried any of those things."

"Well, that's all the things we're going to do before we eat!" America grabbed the other nation's hand and pulled him out of the gift shop. "And after we eat we're going to custom design some t-shirts, go finger painting, and then we'll go see a movie."

"You have all of this planned for today?"

"The next three days are all planned out! I'm taking you on a date to remember! We don't want to lose any more time!" America stopped for a second and dug around in his pocket. "Here, I got this for you." He shoved it into Canada's hand and hurried along again.

Canada didn't follow him. He looked down at the paper in his hands and unfolded it slowly. A small object fell to the ground and as he bent to pick it up he read the paper.

_So you know that we'll always be there for each other._

He stared down at his hand and looked closely at what resembled army tags on a small chain. One tag was painted with the American flag and the other with the Canadian. He turned them over to see that the back of the tag said "Brothers: Canada and America."

_So you know that we'll always be there for each other._


End file.
